AP Muggle Studies
by PucK EverLasting
Summary: What starts out as a simple class turns into a school revival. DMHG, OoC at times, lots of singing, new character, and romance doesn't really start until 'late' persay in the story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I live in Springfield in a regular house and I still go to school and work for my money…which, in short, means I don't own Harry Potter…and worse I don't own Draco Hottie Malfoy. Oh well, I'll live…

Prologue

The murmurs of the audience died as the piano began to play. The lights dimmed until only eight lights are visible behind a transparent black character. The music continued as the curtain slowly rose, revealing eight people-totally different from the other-standing in each light. After another measure, 'Rent' began:

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?

Measure in love  
Seasons of love. Seasons of love

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?

In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died.

It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!

The lights faded and he audience applauded widely. The rock opera had officially begun and Draco Malfoy intended to make the best of it.

Yea, short; I know, but that's why it's called a prologue people! I take praises, flames, and constructed criticism. But, for the record, I will get my revenge if you send me a mean flame just 'cause you feel like being a bitch…just a lil' warning.


	2. A Grand Piano and Baby Draco

1. A Grand Piano and Baby Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **read prologue (this goes for the rest of the story)

**(A/N):** I'm skipping the train ride and the feast because I don't want this to be like train ride, description of people, Dumbledore talks, introduces Hermione and Draco as heads (oh come on, like you didn't know), and all that shit. So we're skipping to the night before classes. Thanks for your time, and now to the story…

The Head's dorm was gorgeous. The common room was spacious with a large brick fire place. A large sofa, two overstuffed love seats, a few small tables, and a black grand piano ornamented the room. Draco sat at the piano, fingering its keys soundlessly as he read the sheet music in front of him. Quickly praying to Apollo for a musical miracle, he began playing 'Seasons of Love'. Little did he know, two pairs of ears were listening, but he think about that; he just did what he loved to do. Often when he did anything musical, he thought of the person who actually got him into the shit: Springfield Oakton. They met when Draco was four. Springfield was seven and he would never forget that day.

_Little Draco sat and played with his father's wand, making things like blades of grass and some of his toys. Next door, loud hip-hop music played and, being four, Draco walked next door to see what was going on. On the porch, there was a girl, definitely older than him, moving to the music. He didn't know really what she was doing, but it looked good and like a lot of fun. So, he ran over to the porch and moved, too. He was way off beat and just looked stupid, but when you're four people think it's cute. These people don't include this girl. She turned off the music and looked down at the little boy._

_"Hey, what the hell was that about?" Draco said._

_The mocha-colored skin girl crossed her arms over her non-existent chest and raised an eyebrow._

_"Don't you think you're a little young to use that language?" she said._

_"I say that all the time and no one cares. So turn the music back on, mudblood. No one denies a Malfoy."_

_The girl's features relaxed at this and she began to laugh. Draco was confused._

_"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" He began to cry._

_The girl picked up the blond boy. "Mom! I'm going next door." She carried the little boy to his house and knocked on the door. An adult version of the crying boy appeared at the door._

_"Yes, Springfield? Why are you carrying my crying son?"_

_Springfield grunted as she put the boy down and took his hand as he wiped the tears from his eyes._

_"He came over while I was practicing and he started dancing. I turned of the music and he went all 'mudblood, what the hell is wrong with you, no denies a Malfoy'. When he said Malfoy, I started laughing and he took it the wrong way."_

_The man looked down at his son, who was now clinging to Springfield's waist and looked up at his father with teary eyes._

_"Sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to cry."_

_"No, no, no, sweetie. It's OK, I should have explained myself to you." Springfield eased the child. "You're father did the exact same thing when he met me. I was your age and he called me the same thing you did. I'm a witch too and couldn't control my anger and confusion, so I accidentally blasted him into a wall." Draco laughed at this. "So when you said that, I was all 'deja vou'. So I wasn't really laughing at you."_

_Draco continued laughing until a low growl from his father caused him to jump into Springfield's arms. Springfield looked down at the trembling child and then at his father._

_"Um…would you mind if your son joined me and my mom for dinner? I mean, I never knew you had a son until now. You and Mrs. Malfoy may com, too if you like."_

_"He may, but my wife and I will have to take a rain check. Bring him home please." And with that, the white door closed in her face. Springfield quickly shook it off, and took the little boy by the hand as the walked back to her house._

_"Springfield, huh? That's a pretty weird name," Draco said._

_"Yeah? So what's yours?"_

_"Draco Michael Malfoy."_

_"Oh yeah, and my name is weird."_

_They fought over each other's name the entire way to Springfield's house and inside._

_"Springfield, what friend did you bring over now?" her mother said from the kitchen._

_"Tonight's guest is Mister Draco Michael Malfoy."_

_"Thaaaaaaaaaaaat's ME!"_

_Springfield's mother emerged from the kitchen. "Well aren't you cute? I make something special for you."_

_Draco smiled and ran into the kitchen after her._

Later, Draco found out that Springfield was a half-blood, and although his father was disturbed by this, Draco wasn't affected by the news. By now, Springfield had taught him how to play piano and guitar, took him with her and her mom to different musicals, took him to her dance and voice classes, and became his best friend. She came with him to the Hogwarts Express his first year.

_"You scarred?" Springfield asked, brushing Draco's hair back._

_Eleven year old Draco looked at the floor and mumbled, "No."_

_Springfield laughed and turned him around to face her. "Tell me."_

_"What if people think it's weird that I can sing and dance? These are wizards and witches; all hey care abut is if you have the skills to be here and whether you can play Quidditch. I don't have talent here."_

_Springfield pulled him into a strong hug. "If something should happen while you're here, and you never see me again, I want you remember something: everybody's got talent, baby. It doesn't matter what it is, that's the thing that makes you different from everyone else. So don't worry about it, you'll be fine."_

_The whistle blew, signaling the train was about to leave. Springfield gave him a short kiss on the cheek. "I'm an owl's flight away if you need something."_

_Draco ran on the train and found a seat near a window and as the train pulled off waved good bye as Springfield ran through the wall._

He finished flawlessly and noticed that he was crying. Slowly tears were streaming down his face and landed on the keys. Why was he crying? Second year he came home for the summer, Springfield and her mom had moved back to America, where she was born. Since then, he played more often and sang more often. He dropped the dancing because he always felt awkward doing that alone and Springfield was the only one who made him feel comfortable doing that. He never understood why she left or why she never told him, but he was in an internal strop because of it. No one else knew him the way she did and no one tried. So he put up a shield, hoping that one day, she would come back to break it. But she never did, so he gave up hope. He hastily wiped the tears away, even though no one was there to see them. He got up from the piano stool and sat in the much more comfortable green love seat and put his head in his hands. He angrily threw a random pillow at the opposite wall and screamed.

"DAMMIT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME? FIVE YEARS I'VE BEEN LIKE THIS; WHAT THE FUCK MORE COULD YOU BE ASKING OF ME?"

"Well, you could start by lower your voice decibels by much. Do you wanna wake up the whole castle?"

So who said it? singing Just keep reading, just keep reading, just keep reading reading reading…


	3. Awkward Surprises

2. Awkward Surprises

Draco turned to the door and could've almost fainted. Standing in the doorway was a girl with mocha brown skin. She had mid-back length black hair that hinted a dark golden brown from the light behind her. She stood about 5 feet 7 inches and had soft, brown eyes that were hidden behind emerald green contacts. She stepped inside the room, and smiled showing her straight, white teeth to the stunned Head Boy.

"Draco, Draco, Draco…my have you grown." She circled around him, thinking aloud as she did. "I'd say 6'1". Finally let you're hair down, and it grew; you look like Roger now. Definitely fit; Quidditch, I assume…and you were so worried that you wouldn't fit in. Head Boy, most well-known guy in the school, girls dream of being in your bed…yeah, we're talking about that later…" she stopped in front of him again, "You are definitely not Draco Michael Malfoy."

By this point, Draco's eyes were brimming with tears and one slid down his face. The girl reached up to his face and wiped it away.

"Springfield?" he spoke barely above a whisper.

Springfield began to cry, too. "There he is."

Draco pulled her into a back-breaking hug and sobbed tears of joy into her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and she hugged him even tighter.

"Oh, gods, I've missed you so damn much," he sobbed.

"I know, I know," she cooed, kissing he on the cheek, "Me, too."

Springfield and Draco stayed in the Head's common room all night just talking and catching up on events on each others' lives.

"I never really understood, why did you move?" Draco asked.

"My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer and she wanted to be in America if she were to die. She's doing great, though," she hastily added noting Draco's face of concern, "You know my mom's a tough cookie. Anyway, we moved back to New York for a little and I finished school there. I thought about you every day and I wanted to write, but I didn't want you to get mad at me for just talking off. And owls aren't exactly normal in New York City 'center of the universe. Time's are shitty, but I'm pretty sure they can't get any worse'…"

"OK, Angel Dumont," Draco joked, "Is that all?"

"Almost done. So I found auditions for 'Rent' and I ended up doing that over the summer; I played Mimi. Then I thought about how much I missed you…again. So I came here and asked for a teaching job. Dumbledore, I love that man to death, gave it to me. So now I'm here."

Draco replayed what she said in his head. "You said you did 'Rent'?"

Springfield nodded.

"I was there; I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"Draco, I was standing two feet away from you two minutes ago and you didn't recognize me. How the hell are you going to recognize me from wherever you were sitting?"

Draco laughed. "Good point. So, what are you teaching?"

Springfield lay down on the sofa and yawned. "You'll see in the morning." Conversation over.

Draco went to his room and grabbed two blankets and came back to the common room. He placed one over Springfield. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Nice to have you back." He sat in his love seat and soon fell asleep after hearing her mumble in response, "Good to be back."

------------------------------

For the record, Springfield's only twenty years old, so you know whatever class she's teacher you'll find out in the morning it'll be…very interesting.

And if you can't tell: I HEART RENT!


	4. Not a Morning Person

3. Not a Morning Person

Draco woke up the next morning to an empty sofa. He assumed that Springfield had gotten up early so that she could get ready for her first day. Groggily, he walked up stairs to his room, grabbed his stuff and walked to the joint bathroom and opened the door. He, mentally and certain parts of him physically, woke up to find Granger wrapped in only a towel standing in the middle of the floor. She had just stepped out of the shower and was towel drying her wet, brown hair. She was looking in the mirror and looked as if she didn't notice Draco gawking at her.

"Just take a picture, Malfoy. It'll last longer," she said calmly but firmly.

Draco shook off whatever had come over him quickly and it was back to normal for the two enemies.

"Oh, please, Granger. I know you want me to fuck the living hell out of you, but you could at least lock the door. I normally work at night anyway."

Hermione threw the towel she was using for her hair down and picked up a brush and began brushing the tangles out.

"Now and then, I like to feel good, but this is you we're talking about. I'm sorry, babe, but I'm not one of your desperate whores that practically live in your bed."

She spoke so coolly that it even shocked Draco. She used to be such a spitfire…what happened?

"Just get out of the bathroom, mudblood. I need to get clean."

Hermione finished brushing her hair and put the brush away. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out something small that Draco couldn't see. Calmly she walked over to him, cutting her wrist on the way as if nothing was wrong.

"Granger! What the bloody hell-ow!" he hissed at the end as she did the same to his wrist. He looked sown at his wrist, then back at her, then at his wrist again. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Granger?"

Without a word, she wiped some of the blood off of her wrist and smeared it on the corner of the mirror. She did the same with Draco and mixed his blood with hers on the mirror. Then she walked to her room, leaving a stunned Draco replaying on what just happened.

Draco got a head start to Springfield's class. He needed some understanding concerning that morning. Five minutes into lunch, he sprinted to Springfield's classroom; he got there with half and hour to spare. He pounded on the door.

"Spring! Let me in, I need something of you."

After what felt like hours of knocking, Springfield opened the door and Draco stumbled in, still trying to catch his breath.

"Springfield…I need…your help…understanding…something that happened…whew!...this morning." He took one last deep breath and began breathing normally again, until he saw what his older friend was wearing. "Oh, gods. What the hell do you have on?"

Springfield wasn't dressed in the normal robes teachers wore at the school. She dressed herself in a black tank top, ripped jeans, and red Converse. She wore a heavy amount of mascara and eyeliner and a red Von Dutch trucker hat and matching belt.

"Oh, this? Just something I picked this morning; you think it's too much?"

Draco blinked rapidly a few times before slowly saying, "Springfield, you teach kids who are my age. You can't really exactly expect them to listen when there's a hot teacher dressed in muggle clothing and muggle make-up!"

Springfield chuckled to herself and changed the topic.

"Why are you here, Draco Michael?"

Draco explained the morning story to his friend and she sat there listening, and time passed. Soon, there were only five minutes left.

"So?" Draco was hoping for the direct answers she always gave him, "Do you understand that?"

Springfield nodded. "Yep…but it doesn't matter if I understand it. She wants you to. Go take a walk before class starts; you still have five minutes." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and began setting up for her class. Draco walked out the door, shut it behind him, and slid down the wall next to it, still in complete and utter confusion.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ain't much to say except to review your asses off!


	5. True Life: My Friend's Lost Her Mind

4. True Life: My Friend's Lost Her Mind

Sixth and seventh year students began filling in Springfield's classroom, still chatting about the latest gossip from lunch. Springfield sat in her desk, hat bib hiding her eyes, reading an irrelevant book she had picked up. The class' murmurs soon died and after about five minutes of class, a seventh year boy with flaming red hair said rather loudly,

"Hey, cutie, you wouldn't happen to know where our teacher is, would you?"

Draco, who was sitting in the back with his fellow Slytherins, eyes widened and looked at Springfield in fear of what she would do.

'Weasley…shouldn't have done that…' he muttered to himself and Springfield put her book on her table with a SMACK! She smirked to herself as she stood up and walked in from of her table. Pools of drool soon began to form as she took her hat off.

"Who said that?" she asked calmly.

The red head stood from his eat and walked up to the teacher.

"That would be me. Ron Weasley and I say again, you are way too fine to be our teacher."

Springfield glanced at Draco. _Is this guy for real? _She thought as she circled him slowly.

"Who know what you remind me of?" she said, thoughtfully.

"You're knight in shining armor?" Ron said in his considered suave voice.

Springfield shook her head. "No, a prep."

She snapped her fingers and Ron's robes changed to a pink polo, collar popped, loose faded jeans, and white Air Jordans. Gasps and murmurs went around the room and Draco just gawked at his friend; had she gone crazy over night?

"Ok who's next? Um…you, black hair…"

The tall seventh year strided to the front were this mysterious girl had just completely changed his friend's clothing.

"What's your name?"

The boy cleared his throat. "Harry. Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry Potter. You seem very athletic. Play any sports?"

"Um…yeah, I play Quidditch. I've been he Gryffindor seeker since first year.

Springfield raked her hand through her hair. "Oh, I definitely know what you are." She snapped her fingers and Harry's clothing changed to a Redskin's jersey and jeans. "Introducing… jock. Thank you, Harry Potter. Ok, make a line and I'll do everyone."

After 45 minutes, Springfield had given everyone an identity, that is everyone except for two. Draco Malfoy, who by now, had lost at least two large bowls of brain cells considering he had been hitting his head on the table after Weasley and Potter. The other was a girl similar to this Hermione Granger Draco had described to Springfield that morning. She had soft brown hair that was kind of bushy, and she was reading a small, but thick book the entire class. Springfield saved her for last.

"Draco Michael…" she sang summoning him.

_I can't believe she used my middle name_ was his only thought as he dragged himself to the front of the class. He turned to face her, staring her down with his grey eyes.

"What?" he spat.

Springfield just smiled and snapped her fingers. He fashioned a black T-shirt, distressed jeans, and black Converse. Around his wrists were studded bracelets and Fall Out Boy sweatbands. He examined himself while the girls in the background giggled and screamed in delight. He walked away saying over his shoulder, "Wow, Spring, for once you actually did something right."

"Oh trust me; I had an alternative for you." Then she turned her attention to the girl. She propped her elbows on the table in front of her and placed her head in her hands. The reading girl looked at Springfield for a moment, then turned the page of her book.

"Whatcha reading?" Springfield said kind of quietly as the rest of the class idled over everyone else's new style.

"American Star. Why?"

"I love that book. What d'you think so far?"

"It's graphic."

Springfield laughed softly, and the girl did the same. "What's your name, again?"

"Hermione…Granger."

Springfield closed the girl's book and took her hand. "Well, Hermione, you're last on my list."

Springfield led Hermione around the table and cat-scanned her quickly. She smiled widely and spun her under her arm. Her school robes see to melt away as she spun and the room got silent to see what miracle this random girl could do to the school wide-bookworm. Hermione finally stop spinning and jaws dropped. Springfield had magically, literally and figuratively, dressed Hermione in a red halter top with a black fishnet shirt under it, ripped jeans similar to hers, and black flip-flops. Her once bushy hair was now straightened and streaked black, giving her a rocker chick look. Her make-up was smoky, to go with her outfit and made her look her age. Many of the hormonal boys in the room howled and whistled. Draco just stared and his mind wandered. Under her overdone robes, Granger actually had a body-a nice one at fact.

_No, no NO. Bad Draco. Not supposed to think those things about the mudblood._

_You mean the hot, Puerto Rican goddess mudblood? Then oh yeah, don't think about her Shakira body._

_She cuts._

_Do you know that for sure?_

_Well, no…but why else would you…_His mental war was cut short by Springfield's voice.

"I am your professor, Springfield Oakton. I'm only twenty years old, so don't refer to me as 'professor'. You are in AP Muggle Studies. For my class, you are to dress similar to how you are now. That is your 'class' per say for the year. I will explain how this is relevant to my class later on in the year. You have ten minutes, go do something fun."

The class flooded out, eager to tell the younger classes about how cool the new teacher was. Hermione paused on her way out the door and gave Springfield a quick hug.

"Thank you," she almost whispered before walking out the door. This left only Draco and Springfield. A smirk was plastered on Draco's face.

"What's so amusing?" Springfield said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco walked over to his friend. "True Life: My Friend's Lost Her Mind," he said referring to the muggle TV show Springfield always watched when he was over her house. He kissed her on the cheek before walking out the door as Springfield yelled after him, "Boy, shut up!" Springfield shook her head and added to herself, "True Life: My Best Friend's Up for a Ride this Year."

Late that night, Draco lay uncomfortably in his king-sized Tempur-pedic bed (A/N: exactly, how the hell are you not comfortable in a bed like that?) Every time he began drifting off to sleep, his mind instantly went to the bathroom mirror. Finally, as the sun began to peak over the horizon, Draco got out of bed and went to observe the mirror again. He turned on the light and look at the corner of the mirror.

The mixed blood had dried and was a dark red rusty color- a dirty blood color.


	6. The Year Goes On

5. The Year Goes On

I totally considered just skipping this and getting to the 'meat of my story, but then a lot of the DM/HG encounters would make absolutely no sense (I mean we go from Herms' blood relation thing to first name basis…just no). So for your sakes, I will have some fillers to balance that balance between our two lovers and the guardian angel.

**Disclaimer:** Wait….wait….wait……..nope, still broke and still no hot British boys asking me for my autograph because of the awesome Harry Potter series. sigh

A month had gone by and AP Muggle Studies was the talk of the school. Everyone wanted to be in the class and those in regular Muggle Studies worked extra hard to be in APMS (as it was referred to) their next year. Each day of class, Springfield dressed as the different 'classes' and had taught her class about muggle technology, mostly T.V and different shows, Muggle history ranging from Ancient Rome to the Great Depression, and today would be a _very _fun class for Springfield. Students filed in with the regular 'Hey, Spring' and 'What's up, Profe?' As her students settles, Springfield, who had an electric guitar in her hand as the kids came in, began playing a few bars to Green Day's 'Wake Me Up When September Ends.' He class fell silent and listened in wonder at the sound coming from the instrument in her hand. She finished and the class applauded their teacher. Finally, they settled and Springfield asked,

"Who knows what this is in my hands?"

Draco knew, but it would be slightly awkward for a Malfoy to say that he knows that the Muggle instrument was a guitar. But no one answered, and the answer dwelled in his throat and right when he opened his mouth to say it-

"It's an electric guitar, hooked to an amplifier for sound."

Springfield smiled at Hermione.

"That's correct." Hermione was still a mystery to Springfield. She rarely talked in class, even though it was obvious she knew the answer, she never looked up from the table and was always the first to leave. Draco said that she used to have somewhat of a temper and was easily offended and showed it. Springfield needed something to understand her somehow; what that something was wasn't clear yet.

"Now this may be a _real_ stretch, but can anyone play it?"

At first no one stood up (Springfield glared at Draco, but his stubborn ass refused to move), but then Ginny Weasley stood up, and slowly made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Ginny Weasley, everyone," she announced as the class applauded and she hand the guitar to the young girl, "Please don't break her. I just got her before I came here."

"You named the guitar?" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, Harmony. Are you gonna play or what?"

Ginny, slowly and stiffly, played 'Mary Had a Little Lamb.' The class applauded as she took her seat.

"Good job, Ginny. Where'd you learn to play?"

"A friend's house."

Springfield nodded; she honestly didn't want to know what 'a friend's house' meant if it meant anything.

"Anyone else?"

Springfield again glared at Draco, pleading him to get up and play. He refused again. Springfield rolled her eyes in complete defeat, until Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I can play," she mumbled.

"Well, come on. Give it up everybody."

Slowly and completely confused, applauds ran through the room as Hermione made her way to the front of the classroom. Draco, who had perked up slightly at hearing that the mudblood could actually do something other than read and work, was instantly hypnotized by her hips were accented by her low riding jeans and black sequined scarf.

_Draco, what have I told you about this?_

_Hey, take a look for yourself, and then you try to tell me not to._

…_I don't get it._

_Then you're an idiot._

…_which technically means you're an idiot since you're talking to yourself._

_Would you shut up?_

_This is why I'm not the angel on the shoulder, dude._

_GGGGRRRRRR! I should beat the bloody fucking shit out of you and then…_

_Hey, you know that don't you?_

The annoying voice in Draco's head was true; he did know it. The only reason he knew was because Springfield drove him around with the radio blasting, but again he knew it. What he didn't know was that Granger could sing. In fact, the whole class was shocked that the she had it in her. Springfield was probably the only one who wasn't in some sort of trance; it was obvious that Hermione was hiding something, without even knowing it, she told Springfield exactly what it was through her song.

So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine  
My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love

By the end of her song, Hermione was softly crying but only Springfield saw the tear roll down her face. She began applauding.

"Brava, Ms. Granger. Must I say, you have a very unique voice. Were you taught or what?"

Hermione quickly placed the guitar on her stand. "Um…no. I taught myself, sort of."

At that moment the bell rang, and the class rushed out to spread the news of Hermione's show during class. Hermione rushed back to her seat to pack her stuff and right when she was walking out of the door,

"Hermione, do you have a moment?"

_Shit,_ Hermione mentally cursed as she turned around. "Yes, Springfield?"

"Shut the door, please."

Slowly, Hermione shut the classroom door, put her stuff down, and walked over to her teacher, preparing for the awkward conversation to come.

Springfield, knowing what it feels like to be in Hermione's position, went behind her desk and pulled out two bags of Skittles.

"So, you're Head Girl?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and took the offered bag of Skittles. "Uh….yeah, I am. And Malfoy's Head Boy."

"He told me, congratulations," She responded, sitting on her desk, "Feel free."

Without hesitation, Hermione hopped on the desk with her teacher.

"How do you know Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"We were neighbors; I'm like his older sister. Why do you call him Malfoy?"

Hermione scoffed. "He doesn't even deserve a title."

Springfield paused for a moment. "Ok…do I sense hostility?"

Hermione laughed a little at her teacher's comment. "That goes way back, but it's not really important. Besides I bet Draco told you about us."

Springfield nodded. "Oh, yes. Many interesting stories indeed." It was at this moment that Springfield glanced down at the table and caught sight of Hermione's arm. It had dark red scars on her forearm and they seemed to be swollen and infected. Hermione quickly caught on the Springfield's gaze, and tried to stealthily move her arm, but Springfield's reflexes were quicker and caught it. Hermione hissed at the pain Springfield's grip caused and ripped her arm away from her.

"Hermione, why are you cutting yourself?"

"Why do you care?" Hermione stood from the table and slowly backed away from her professor, hugging her arm to her body.

"Because I came close to dying due to cutting…" Springfield answered gravely, "I will not let that happen to you. Why are you cutting yourself?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm depressed."

Springfield narrowed her eyes. "Hermione, no one cuts just out of depression unless there's something so fucking depressing that causin' this type of slow suicide."

Hermione grabbed her belongings and prepared to leave the classroom.

"How's having your boyfriend rape you when you thought he was okay with you waiting? Then find out he's cheating on you with your best friend?" Hermione looked back at Springfield; her face was stone cold, but her eyes were soft, "That depressing enough for you?"

Yeah, I know, what a way to end a chapter. To be honest, I have no idea how to go from here, so we'll see what happens.

For the record, I'm also kind of sick which sucks because I get extremely crabby when I'm sick (and then this crabby-ness is added to tired crabby-ness and end of the year stress crabby-ness and I'm not a pleasant person to be around). So let's hope I get better soon.


End file.
